


Of Purple and Lavender

by diethylamouri



Category: NCT (Band), dojae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diethylamouri/pseuds/diethylamouri
Summary: Purple or orange - Which has been your favourite?





	Of Purple and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely crack word energized from lack of sleep and high dose of caffeine as well as glucose.  
> As per Jaehyun's view, it would be such as from right to left.  
> For example,  
> well doing am I  
> I am doing well.

# Of Purple and Lavender

 

              Hey, have you ever seen a purple sky? That purple sky when twilight began to set its eyes upon us and the sunset's orange hue gradually descended itself from hanging proudly for the world to see ~~\--~~ eventually shying itself away into the horizon? I cannot even began to describe the view before me but I couldn't help but to wonder, have you seen such presentation? Even now? 

              Hey, have you ever tried to extend your hand to reach for the sky? As if there was a tether to begin that could connect you to the sky? I do, wishfully that is. I would think that this soil I perched on would elevate me above the ground and lift me up towards the sky ~~\--~~ Hopefully reaching towards you, Jaehyun. The very you that I found must have been one with the purple sky and clouds. That perhaps by doing this, I would have my chance to meet you.

              Seeing you for the first time; What kind of miracle would entail along or better, what kind of feelings that will start blooming in me? Happiness? Sadness? Relief? I don't know but heaven knows how long have I missed you despite the circumstances that I never even seen you with my very own eyes. No matter what time the day is, be it when the sun is glaring at us and or the nights decorating itself with stars or moonlight -- I always find myself missing you, thinking of you and missing you. Do you think it is weird? Given the circumstances that I have only seen you in my dreams, nowhere else. Would my fingertips even reach you?

              No longer only in dreams but in the same place as you are, in the same moment that you laboured each breath. Hey, this seem to be a nice thought? Right? It is crazy that somewhere within me ache. It ache and my stomach hurts that my eyes began to well. I swear I can smell lavender, is it your scent? Tell me it is. 

 

                                                                                                                                                   .alive much very are  we that and are we what and are we where to mirror perfect A  ~~\--~~ sky same very the seeing and world same the in living are we that believe me made thought very that time Often .thought comforting very a is It  ~~\--~~ do you as sky very the seeing ,too it of thought have I ,know I

                                                                                                                 .at look to eyes these in soft are they but daisy and roses like look don't they despite them upon shines sunlight the when pretty so look they and lavenders with filled is garden Our ?right ,home and security invites that scent very The. mum my does so and do I know I ?it like you Do ?lavender of smell the know you do , Hey

                                                                                                              .you for pleasant are by passed  have that sleeps the may and way this through forgiveness your of ask I  ?right ,hard been  have must It .me of bits every retained you  but up woke I  time each  name  your forgot I  that bad feel I .you forget to not tried I  how is this pages these within lavender dried and name A

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Jaehyun ,Vergissmeinnicht Das


End file.
